The Reincarnation of Sesshoumaru's First Kiss
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: This story is amazingly wonderful, if I should say so myself. Sesshoumaru x OC demo a reincarnation of u can say, but not really


The reincarnation of Sesshoumaru's first kiss

It was a dark misty night.

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un, were walking along the river, when Rin said, "Ooh! Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at all the fish! May I get some?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his usual look. He sighed, then nodded.

"Fine, but hayaku," he said, normally in his super low pitched voice.

"Aa! Hai!" Rin said, cutely (me: Well, she says it normally, demo I feel it's so cute!).

While Rin was catching fish with Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru and Jaken waited patiently under a tree.

"Ano… Sesshoumaru-sama… Ano… I've been meaning to ask you this… Ano…" Jaken said, nervously.

"Nanio, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked, coldly.

Jaken fidgeted.

"Well… Ano… I was wondering… why is it you bother with Rin? She's a human, correct? You weren't like this before! You hated humans! You." Jaken stopped in midsentence, for he saw Sesshoumaru give an expression he had never seen before.

"Sesshoumaru…sama."

"Jaken… Watch Rin. I'll just go for a walk…" Sesshoumaru said, sternly yet sadly.

"H-Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken stuttered, as he watched Sesshoumaru make his way through the forest.

'_What was that expression Sesshoumaru-sama wore just now? …I've seen that kind of expression, but never from Sesshoumaru-sama, but a mere human! That expression was indeed… sadness!' _Jaken thought, wide-eyed.

'_I haven't thought of that before… Why have I been keeping Rin? … nande?'_ Sesshoumaru though, walking.

"Mio…" the name escaped his mouth.

'_Mio… I remember that name!'_ he thought, pausing.

He found himself, standing in front of a gravestone that said the words, _'Mio Maru _(me: I named the last name Maru because it's like Sesshou Maru. Get it? Okay!)._'_

"For sure… This is the place Mio and I last met, and for sure… this is the place I buried her…" Sesshoumaru whispered, as he kneeled, caressing the gravestone.

'_Mio…'_

It was one morning, the village people, including Mio were having a celebration their village for so long.

"Mio-chan! What are you doing just sitting there? Daijobu desuka?" Mio's friend, Airi, asked.

"Aa, daijobu. Gomen, I'm just not up with this whole celebration. After all…" Mio stopped talking, because she knew the rest would get it by now.

Mio's friends looked at her pitiful.

"Aa… It was cruel that her father proclaimed that whoever kills the youkai, they will have a chance to marry Mio-chan. Gomenasai, Hime-sama," her other friend, Mikki, said, with a bow.

The rest bowed as well.

Mio gave a reassuring smile. "Iie! It's Mio-chan, remember? Don't treat me like royalty again," Mio said, with a laugh.

"Demo, when you marry Mikami-san, you'll have absolutely no time for us," Airi said. "Ya! You'll be on dates, business, and of course your honeymoon!" Mikki added.

"Iie! You guys know me better than that! I would never forget my friends! Especially my ultra-crazy ones. Come here!" Mio said, hugging them.

"Remember… once I say I do… Just know that… our friendship is not merely ending… but giving us a new beginning," Mio whispered, her eyes beginning to form tears.

The others cried as well, as they hugged.

"Well, enough with this! Let's go enjoy the celebration!" Mio said, separating from them.

Before Mio could take a step outside, someone suddenly yelled, "YOUKAI!"

Everyone was running around, men were getting their weapons, and women were finding shelter with their children.

Mio's sister, Rukia, came running towards the castle with their mother, and Mio was also being pushed towards the castle, but she separated from the person pushing her inside, and took a better view at the youkai.

The youkai had extremely beautiful silver hair, was wearing a kimono and was wearing an expressionless face, like he thought the people running around where just mere ants.

"Youkai! How dare you set a path to this village! Be gone!" a man that looked at his mid-thirties, yelled, pointing his weapon towards the youkai.

Mio looked at the youkai wide-eyed. Her face was crimson, but she didn't know why. _'What is this feeling?' _she thought, feeling the way her heart beats.

"Hime-sama, you must not go outside! Please come with me! We'll… Hime-sama!"

Mio completely ignored the maid that politely asked her to find shelter, and ran towards the youkai.

"Yame."

"Fine… I don't want to waist energy on such useless things…." The youkai turned around, not caring that one of the village people was charging him, his weapon pointed exactly pointed towards his back.

The youkai amazingly snapped the weapon in two, with just one move of his hand.

"I'm sparing your lives… appreciate it… or would you rather cause a conflict?" the youkai said, threateningly.

The man quivered as the youkai shot him death glares, and kneeled, bowing down to him.

"Honto ni gomenasai!" the man yelled, in tears.

The man was in fact, Mio's fiancé, Mikami.

The youkai just gave him a disgusting look and walked away.

Mio on the other hand, followed the youkai, as the rest just stared at him leave, frightened.

"Ne! Youkai!" Mio called, running towards him.

The youkai turned to her, still expressionless.

Mio quivered, at the deathly look he was giving her.

"Ano… hi, I'm one of the people from the village you just spared. Arigato for that, yeah, ehehe… Umm… I'm Mio Katagawa, hime-sama, of that village. What's your name?" Mio asked, nicely, but frightened.

The youkai just stared at her.

"Okay, anyways, if you like to call me Mio you can call me Mio, but if you prefer to call me Mio-chan, I guess it's fine. Oh, but don't call me Katagawa-san, because I feel that's so boyish, and so."

"Do you want to die?" the youkai asked, cutting her off.

Mio gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well, let's put that aside and…. Hoe…. Where am I? …Where's the village? Oh no! I'm lost!"

Mio began to panic, though the youkai couldn't care less and just continued walking.

"Ne, don't leave me here! Ah, I'm coming with you!" Mio said, running towards him.

"No," the youkai said, not looking at her, as she walked beside him.

"Nan."

"No," he said again, but more emotionless.

"Demo."

"No."

Mio pouted, but just kept following him.

The youkai stopped, and so did Mio.

He took out his sword, and Mio couldn't help but gasp.

He jumped high up, and Mio just covered herself thinking of the worse.

She looked up, after a few seconds, she saw the youkai, his sword thrusted into another youkai.

"N-n-nande? …I just wanted the girl… I didn't mean to get you…" the youkai said, quivering.

The sword thrusted in him was only a few inches away on cutting his entire body.

"I don't care…" the youkai whispered.

He then sliced the youkai in two, leaving it dead on the ground, in bones.

The youkai put his sword away, and continued his walk, to God knows where.

Mio couldn't believe what she just saw.

The youkai, that she thought was a hard-ass bastard, actually saved her.

She ran towards him, and walked beside him.

"Ano."

"Don't misunderstand… I didn't do it to save you… I just did it… because I was frustrated towards something," the youkai said, dimly.

Mio nodded with a smile, and leaned her head on the youkai's shoulder as they walked.

The youkai just ignored her action, and just kept walking.

"Youkai… what is your name…?" Mio asked again.

The youkai just kept his usual expression on and whispered, "…Sesshoumaru."

"Ah… Arigato gozaimasu… Sesshoumaru-sama …" Mio whispered.

After a few hours, it was beginning to get late… later…

Mio grew very tired, but didn't bother to stop at all, because she knew if she passed out now… Sesshoumaru would surely leave her alone, which she was completely afraid of.

"You should sleep… Don't bother following me… You'll wear yourself out. I'm su."

"I don't… care… I'd rather tire to death… I don't want to be alone…" Mio said, losing consciousness.

Mio fell on the ground, completely asleep.

Sesshoumaru sighed and carried her bridal style.

"Sesshou…maru…sama…" Mio whispered, as Sesshoumaru carried her.

Sesshoumaru sighed. _'What is wrong with this woman? …. She isn't afraid of me, but she's afraid of me leaving? …What in the world?' _Sesshoumaru thought, annoyed, or at least he thought he was.

Sesshoumaru placed her below a tree, and hesitated if he should stay with her.

Amazingly, he stayed and kept watch beside her.

As he was keeping a look out, he felt Mio cuddle next to him.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama…" Mio whispered, falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru didn't look at her differently, but did quite soften a bit.

"Aa…" Sesshoumaru said, softly.

Then the night went on, as it is…

The next day, Mio woke up first, she got off Sesshoumaru's shoulder and thought on making breakfast, but the real problem is, where **will **she get the breakfast?

She's spent all her life in the castle that she has never learned how to cook anything, but a sandwich.

'_I'm really hopeless…' _she thought, with a sigh.

She found a river nearly beside the tree and decided to take a quick bath.

'_Hmm… It'll only be quick… Besides, I doubt he can wake up the exact time I get in the water,' _she thought, calmly.

When she got to the river, she neatly placed her clothes on a rock, and got in the water.

Sadly, it was cold, but it was rather relaxing.

"Suteki…" she thought, relaxed.

She then heard someone behind her.

"Who's there!" she yelled, getting deeper in the water.

It was a man, who looked a bit on his 40's, though wearing as smirk on his face.

"No need to be frightened, koi… I won't eat you up. I just want to see those melo."

"Urusai! I, Mio-Himesama, command you to leave at once!" Mio said, hoping her sudden seriousness worked.

'_Darn, I knew I should have ordered people around in the palace. I hate being so nice! Great, now I'm going to be harassed by this delinquent,' _Mio thought, panicking.

"Ah, Hime-sama? Sugoi, I'm capturing a hime. That's better than just an ordinary girl," the man smirked.

"Capturing! What in the world do you mean!" Mio exclaimed, facing him, but still under the water.

She knew for a fact that the man wasn't listening, because he was too caught up with Mio's clothes, instead of her.

"Ah… since your kimono shows a large front, you must have 2 big ones there, or it must mean your just fat, but I can see that it's my first guess. Come here," the man said, walking towards her.

"IIE! GET AWAY! YAMERU!" Mio yelled, covering herself.

"Yes. Scream. It just makes me want you more," the man said, his smirk not leaving his face.

Mio screamed louder.

Suddenly, a triton was placed on top of the mans head.

"Oi… I will spare your life if you leave this boundary in less than 5 seconds," Sesshoumaru threatened.

The man quivered, and ran.

"Feh! Filthy human," Sesshoumaru spat, as he watched the man leave in fright.

Sesshoumaru looked at Mio, and noticed her head was around her arms.

"Oi… Daijobu desuka?" Sesshoumaru asked, coldly.

Mio shook her head, and pointed at her clothes, which were soaking wet, because of the man.

Sesshoumaru sighed and gave her the fox skin he had that was hanging on his right shoulder.

Mio examined the fox skin and looked at him oddly.

"Is this eligible?" Mio asked, her tears fading.

"Aa… just cover yourself with it, until your clothes dry…" Sesshoumaru said, turning away from her.

Mio smiled. "Aa… Domo arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama," Mio said, gratefully taking the fox skin.

She got out of the water, and wrapped herself in it.

After a few hours, well, it was already 2 in the afternoon, Mio's clothes finally dried.

She changed behind the tree, though she knew Sesshoumaru could care less of a woman's body.

She folded the fox skin neatly, and planned on giving it back.

As she approached Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru suddenly said, "Are you finished?"

"H-hai," Mio said, nervously.

"Aa… let's get going then…" Sesshoumaru said, standing up.

"Let's?" Mio asked, curious.

"I'm letting you come with me… unless you'd rather."

"Iie! Iyada! I'll come, I'll come!" Mio said, turning into a chibi.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, to concentrate on forcing his smile in.

"Aa… Ikko," Sesshoumaru said, turning away from her again.

"Ah, your."

"Keep it… It's nothing special to me," Sesshoumaru said, coldly.

Mio just looked at him sadly, but then gave a smile.

"Demo, it means a lot to me. Arigato gozaimasu," Mio said, gratefully.

'_It's just a fox's skin…Why is she so happy?' _Sesshoumaru thought, ignoring her once more, as she played with the fox's skin.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, where did you get this beautiful fox skin? It's so neat," Mio said, cuddling herself in it.

"Oh, I didn't find that, it was given to me. That's my cousin," Sesshoumaru said, plainly.

Mio immediately paused, and stared at the silk that she was once enjoying.

"C-c-cousin?" Mio quivered.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, cause he knew she could've gotten the point.

Mio just placed the fox back on her waist, and walked beside Sesshoumaru.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you going, anyways?" Mio asked, childishly.

"I'm looking for something…" Sesshoumaru answered, cooly.

"Ah… What is it you're looking for?" Mio asked, cutely.

"My father's grave…"

Mio paused again and gulped.

"Grave? ….shouldn't that be in a graveyard or something?" Mio asked, with an uneasy laugh.

"Wakaranai… my father was rather impossible, so I doubt that he's buried in a graveyard, and besides… why would people allow youkai in graveyards where humans are buried? The dead souls of those humans wouldn't rest in peace, am I correct?" Sesshoumaru said, his expression looking bored.

Mio laughed.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her oddly.

"Nani?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused.

"Nandemonai… It's just that… you may seem cold, but you're also rather funny, and you don't even know it. I'm liking you more and more, Sesshoumaru-sama," Mio said, not realizing what she just said.

'_Liking you more and more? …Like me?' _

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and continued his walk.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama, matte!" Mio said, running towards him.

After a while, they reached a village which served a lot of food.

Mio couldn't help but take a wiff of all the food, after all, she hasn't even eaten breakfast, lunch or dinner.

Sadly, she couldn't have any food, because she didn't have any money.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, cause he figured the girl was too good to just take.

The village people were rather quiet though.

All where whispering about the odd couple, that set a path at their village.

Sesshoumaru grabbed 2 apples and gave it to Mio.

"Demo."

"Oi! You can't just come to our village and take what you want!" said a man, with a rather large beard.

"Gomenasai… I will put it ba."

"Urusai… unless you don't want your lives spared…" Sesshoumaru said, as usual.

Everyone grew quiet.

"Mio," Sesshoumaru called, fiercely.

"H-hai?" Mio asked, innocently.

"Take all what you want, and make it quick," Sesshoumaru said, looking annoyed.

"Demo."

"Hayaku!"

"Ah! Hai!" Mio said, frightened, but grateful at the same time.

When Mio got everything she needed, Sesshoumaru took the bags she was carrying filled with food, then walked away.

"Gomenasai, minna-san!" Mio yelled, waving goodbye to the village people.

Sesshoumaru just thought it was pathetic that she didn't bother to take more stuff with her, though he was amused that she still said goodbye to the village people, though it was already obvious that they despised her.

Mio sighed of exhaustion.

"Nande?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her, expressionless.

"Iie… nandemonai… This is the first time that I ever stole…" Mio mumbled.

"Hmm… well, it doesn't count as stealing because they saw you take it, so it's not stealing, but just taking, right?" Sesshoumaru said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Mio laughed again.

Sesshoumaru forced his smile back in and faced forward.

"I saw that, Sesshoumaru-sama," Mio teased.

"Nani?" Sesshoumaru asked, pretending as if he didn't know what she meant.

"Nandemonai," Mio said, cutely.

Meanwhile, the village people.

"My daughter! Where is my daughter!" Mio's mother, Ayana exclaimed.

"It is said that she was captured by a youkai ma'am, the one that had intensely silver hair," said the village man.

"Why didn't any of you stop it!" Mio's father, Kaoru, yelled.

"Gomenasai, demo, Mikami-san was probably one of the reasons why the youkai kidnapped Hime-sama. He was going to attack the youkai, even though he spared us already, so the youkai must have kidnapped Hime-sama because of his anger," the village man, added.

"Demo, how could have Mio-neesan been taken if she wasn't even near the youkai!" Rukia asked.

"The maids have told me that, Hime-sama was stubborn and went to see the youkai desu."

Mio's mother and father looked irritated, but also upset.

"Call all the men, and have them search for my daughter! They will neither eat nor sleep until they find her!" Kaoru yelled, fiercely.

"Hai… when shall we search?"

"NOW!"

"H-hai!" he quivered, then ran outside.

Kaoru sat on his chair, looking frustrated.

"Kaoru/father…" said Ayana and Rukia.

"We will find her… Alive! If we find her dead… I will not allow that youkai to live any further," Kaoru said, menacingly.

"Will you go with them?" Ayana asked, looking worried.

"Aa… and I will find her!" Kaoru said, taking his weapon, then walking out the door.

"Be careful," Ayana called off.

Ayana and Rukia looked at each other, both with worried expressions.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at this!" Mio said, showing him the beautiful flowers she had picked.

"Aa…" Sesshoumaru said, plainly.

"What do you mean, 'Aa'? Isn't it kawaii?" Mio asked, cutely.

"Aa," Sesshoumaru said, teasingly, but his expression showing as if he wasn't trying to be funny.

"Ne!" Mio said, hitting him playfully on the arm.

She sat down beside him, took his arm, and placed it around her shoulders, then cuddled next to him.

"Mio… I."

"Shh…" Mio whispered, closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, and looked at the stars.

"Sesshoumaru…" Mio said, sitting up.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, noticing he wasn't called with a 'sama' anymore.

Mio leaned towards him, and planted a passionate kiss on him.

Sesshoumaru didn't argue, with her sudden action, and amazingly, kissed back.

Sesshoumaru held her on the waist and placed her slowly lying down on the ground.

They separated lips, and stared at each other.

Sesshoumaru was only inches to her face, and was on top of her.

"Sesshoumaru… gomenasai…" Mio said, her eyes filled with loneliness.

"Iie…" Sesshoumaru said, hugging her.

"THERE THEY ARE!" someone yelled.

Sesshoumaru and Mio immediately separated from each other, and stood up.

Someone grabbed Mio's arm and pulled her away from Sesshoumaru.

"Come with me, Hime-sama! Please be qui."

"SESSHOUMARU!" Mio yelled, struggling to get away from him.

Sesshoumaru immediately, turned to her, cut the man's hand.

The man screamed in pain.

"Sesshoumaru! Yameru! Don't kill them! Onegai!" Mio yelled, crying.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, confused.

The people were charging towards them carrying torches, knives, and other weapons.

"Don't harm my daughter, do you hear me! Don't harm her!" Kaoru yelled to the village men.

Sesshoumaru was troublingly trying not to kill the village men, by only punching them.

After a while, only a few were left, that were still conscious that is.

"Mio! Come here right now!" Kaoru yelled, a few of the village men behind him.

"Iie! Yameru, Outto-san! Yameru! Onegaishimasu!" Mio yelled, crying even more.

"What are you saying! Are you crazy! You were kidnapped by this youkai! What in the world."

"Iie, Outto-san! I went with him by will! Outto-san, I love him!" Mio yelled, sobbing.

His father could not believe what he had just heard.

He got so angry, he took one of his subject's weapon's, a sphere, and charged at Sesshoumaru.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU!" he yelled, charging towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pulled Mio behind him, to protect her, demo…

"IIE!" Mio yelled, running in front of Sesshoumaru.

Mio… was stabbed, badly on the abdomen.

"MIO!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Kaoru could not believe what he just did.

He had killed his own daughter.

He looked at the sphere, that was covered in the blood of his very own daughter.

He raised it up and stabbed himself right in the heart.

"MIO, MIO! WAKE UP, MIO! WAKE UP!" Sesshoumaru yelled, shaking her.

Mio opened her eyes, but she was breathing heavily.

"Sesshoumaru… giggle Gomen… I didn't think It'd turn out this way… cough cough Gomen…" Mio said, blood falling out of her mouth.

"Iie! Don't say anything! I'll find a doctor that can cure you! I will! I'll."

"Nande, Sesshoumaru? Daijobu… it's too late now… I will gladly accept death, because… I finally felt what love truly is… you don't have to love me… I'm just glad to finally know the feeling of love… Sesshoumaru… daisuki," Mio said, with a smile, but also with tears.

Tears escaped Sesshoumaru's eyes as well.

"Mio… No, don't go, Mio! If you go… then I'll be the one that will be scared! Mio… daisuki…" Sesshoumaru said, knowing exactly what he's saying.

Mio smiled, more tears streaming down her face.

"Arigato… Demo, I won't leave, because… I will always be with you… in your heart… Onegai… take your cousin back, and when you look at it… always remember… me…"

Mio suddenly lost consciousness, meaning only one thing… she has died.

Sesshoumaru's tears grew and grew.

"M-MIIIIIOOO!" he yelled, on the top of his lungs.

Sesshoumaru looked at his fox skin, and caressed it.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited your grave in a while, Mio… I've been so caught up in many things… gomen…" Sesshoumaru whispered to the gravestone.

Sesshoumaru teared a bit, then suddenly heard, "Iie… daijobu, Sesshoumaru…I'm just glad you remembered me…"

The voice then left, after Sesshoumaru suddenly realized who it was.

He smiled, and wiped his eyes. "Arigato… Mio…"

Sesshoumaru went back to the rest, and found Rin crying, soaking wet.

"Jaken… what happened here," Sesshoumaru asked, his attitude coming back.

"Ah! Ano… Rin got her clothes wet and started to cry. I asked why she'd cry over something so pathetic, demo she just kept crying. Honestly, I can't believe."

"Jaken…"

"H-hai!"

"Urusai…"

"Hai!"

Sesshoumaru took the fox skin off his right shoulder, and handed it to Rin.

"Here… cover yourself with it, until your clothes dry," Sesshoumaru said, remembering what he had said to Mio years ago.

Rin examined the fox skin and gratefully took it.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin asked, her tears fading.

For a second, Sesshoumaru thought Mio was floating on top of Rin, or in fact… it must not have been a thought at all…

"Aa… We'll wait by that tree. Hayaku and get all you need," Sesshoumaru said, walking back to the tree.

"Hai," Rin said, cutely.

After a few hours, Rin's clothes finally dried and she put back her clothes on.

"Arigato for letting me use this, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, giving it back to him.

"Aa…" Sesshoumaru said, plainly.

He couldn't possibly give it to her, after all… it was important to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at this!" Rin said, showing him the flowers she had picked.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at this!' _Sesshoumaru thought, of what Mio said, back.

"Aa," Sesshoumaru answered, plainly.

"What do you mean, 'Aa'? Isn't it kawaii?" Rin asked, cutely.

'_What do you mean, 'Aa'? Isn't it kawaii?'_

Sesshoumaru realized that everything Mio said or did in the past was similar to what Rin has done.

She came to me by will, she was lonely, and she was a risk taker… he was beginning to think that Rin was a reincarnation of her, but no… he thought of her more as a daughter…

'_Mio… You see Rin? …Ah, she is officially 'our' daughter,' _Sesshoumaru thought, with a smile.

Rin kept talking about things, ignoring the fact that Sesshoumaru wasn't even listening.

"So, Ah-Un and Jaken-sama were all 'you can not' and I was all, "I can too," then they were all."

Rin was cut, for Sesshoumaru suddenly hugged her.

"Sesshoumaru…sama?" Rin said, confused.

"Rin… whatever happens… don't ever leave till I die… promise?" Sesshoumaru asked, in a painful expression.

Rin smiled and hugged him back.

"Hai," Rin answered cutely.

Sesshoumaru let go of her and stood back up.

"Ikko… we have a long journey to find Naraku," Sesshoumaru said, walking away.

"Hai," Rin said, walking beside him.

Rin leaned on Sesshoumaru's legs cause that's the only part she could reach at.

Sesshoumaru just smiled and continued walking

The End

Okay, you know what; I made this in one day! I promise! I was so bored at home, since it's a weekend, so I decided on making this fic, which I was dieing to for a very long time. I didn't think it'd be this short though. I expected it to have chapters; but amazingly, I finished it in one day, so it was fine for me. This is my very first fanfic that isn't PoT (prince of tennis), so please review :D Ja na :D


End file.
